


it’s impossible to ignore you

by preserumkink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUCKY IN A CROP TOP!!!!!!!, Bottom Steve Rogers, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, actually a little plot, preserum steve rogers, prewar, they’re so in love :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumkink/pseuds/preserumkink
Summary: bucky misses his train home and stays the night at steve’s, but the heating is down again... (to steve's convenience.)based on the song goodnight n go by ariana grande because it gave me such prewar vibes :(





	it’s impossible to ignore you

Steve was cleaning up the mess of art supplies that scattered the wooden floor of his small Brooklyn apartment when he heard a knock on the door. He wishes Bucky could’ve stayed longer so he could have finished his portrait, but he knows his friend lives a long way across town and didn’t expect him to stay forever, especially considering it was already half past 10. The small man picked himself up off the ground where he was organizing his pencils and made his way over to the door.

Steve turned the knob and opened the door just a sliver until he could see Bucky standing in the dim light outside of the door. The older boy had a guilty look in his eyes, but still had that signature Bucky smile. Steve wishes he could kiss it off of him.

_“Miss me so much you had to come back?”_ Steve teased.

_“Please, only thing I missed is my train.”_ Bucky chuckled then frowned, staring at the ground. Steve knew he was joking but was still a bit hurt and Bucky could tell by the look on his face.

_“Course I missed you Stevie...”_

That’s better.

He continued, _“I hate to do this but would you mind if I crashed with you for the night? Next train doesn’t leave for another hour and I’m already beat.”_

Steve’s heart fluttered. The thought of Bucky spending the night with him made his cheeks pink and his stomach turn.

_“Now what kinda question is that?”_ Steve smiled and opened the door, moving out of the way to let the brunet in.

_“You’re a doll, Rogers.”_ Bucky grabbed Steve’s cheeks and kissed him on top of the head teasingly. Steve put on his best fake scowl and pushed him away. Bucky could never know, but what he really wanted to do was pull his friend close and kiss him softly. Steve has fantasized about what Bucky’s lips would feel like against his since they were kids. He’s always had love for Bucky. At first he pushed it away, deeming it as just a weird crush, or his teenage hormones acting up, but as he grew older his love grew stronger, and that’s when Steve finally came to the conclusion that he was indeed in love with his best friend. Some days he musters up the courage to try and tell Bucky how he really feels about him, but every _“hey buck, can i tell you something?”_ always ends with _“nevermind”_. 

Steve chuckled and playfully shoved Bucky inside the house then shut the door behind him. The older boy hung up his coat and got settled. He helped Steve clean up the rest of the art supplies then plopped onto the couch with a sigh.

_“Got an old shirt I could sleep in?”_ Bucky asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table and earning a disapproving look from the smaller boy.

_“Course, might be a bit small though.”_ He walked over to his dresser and pulled a small grey shirt out of one of the drawers.

_“Oh really? Thought we were the same size...”_ Bucky teased, laughing as Steve aggressively threw the tshirt at him. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. _“Thanks bud.”_

Steve changed as well, got a glass of water and plopped onto his bed. He dozed off for a few seconds, but woke up when he heard footsteps into his room. He opened his eyes and looked at Bucky, who gave him a warm smile. He was right. The shirt was _definitely_ too small on him. The pale grey fabric of the shirt came right above his belly button, and his boxers rode low on his hips.

_“Someone’s comfy.”_ The brunet joked, grabbing a pillow off the floor and throwing it at Steve, knocking him out of his Bucky-induced trance. _“Hello! Earth to Steven!”_

_“Yeah ‘m here- sorry.”_ The smaller boy spoke, sitting up so his back was leaning against the headboard.

_“I know this look I got going on is a lot right now, but eyes up here.”_ Bucky smirked, pointing at Steve, then to his eyes.

_“Don’t flatter yourself, Barnes,”_ Steve joked back, feeling blood rush into his cheeks. And his dick. Fuck.

Bucky rolled his eyes, grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and made his way out of the room. _“Night Stevie.”_

Steve had to come up with something _real_ quick.

_“Buck- ya know you don’t gotta sleep on the couch... The heaters down- it’s freezing... so you could sleep in my bed if ya want..”_

Steve felt instant regret once he finished his sentence. Did those words really just leave his mouth? Bucky stood in the doorway quietly for a few moments then opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Steve.

_“Plus, I could use the extra body heat.”_

_Nice _ one, Steve.

_“Yeah you’re right- why not,”_ Bucky shrugged and flipped the light switch then walked towards Steve’s bed. _“Scooch.”_ He said, motioning for Steve to move over and settling in next to him under the sheets.

_“Reminds me of when we were kids.”_ Steve smiled.

The two boys chatted until Bucky noticed the younger boy dozing off. He laughed as Steve mumbled, trying to keep up with the conversation. Bucky turned over so his back was facing Steve, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

About an hour in, Steve woke up from a dream _(probably about Bucky)_. He turned over to look at his best friend who was spread out on the duvet, tight shirt riding up on him so that his stomach was exposed. Steve admired Bucky, eyes wandering down his happy trail and taking in the glory of his adonis belt. The blond felt his dick stir in his boxers, looks like he wasn’t the only one awake.

Steve continued to stare at Bucky while he slept, gazing at all of his features. He’s always noticed even the smallest things about Bucky. The way he plays with his dogtags when he gets nervous. The dimples on his lower back. The glare he gets in his eyes every time someone messes with Steve. He was so head over heels in love with Bucky and wanted him in every way, even the worst ones.

Before Steve could even realize, he was moving his hand down his body, cupping his growing erection through his briefs. He bit back a moan, trying his hardest to stay quiet so he wouldn’t wake his friend up. His hips jolted forward as he slid his hand down his underwear and took hold of his fully hard dick. Steve glanced to his right, looking at Bucky. The older boy’s mouth was slightly open, and Steve watched his chest move up and down with every breath he took. Bucky was incredible.

_“Aah–”_ Steve’s breath hitched, watching Bucky stir in his sleep next to him. _“Fuck.”_ He whispered and turned over, facing away from his friend. He continued to jerk himself off, fucking up into his hand and letting out quiet breathy moans.

He felt disgusting, like he was taking advantage of Bucky in some sort of way, even though Steve would never even _think_ of doing that. But here he was, stroking his hard little cock while his best friend since childhood slept peacefully next to him.

Steve peeked over his shoulder to glance at Bucky every now and again, hand still hard at work on his dick underneath the comforter. He still couldn’t get over the way Bucky looked in his shirt. It was so tiny on him, so tight you could see his nipples poking through the fabric. Bucky’s arms barely fit in the sleeves, his biceps straining the fabric and making it look like the seam was about to pop. Every gaze Steve took at his friend brought him closer and closer to coming all over his fist. He had to stop this mess before Bucky woke up and caught him.

The smaller man turned his head away from the brunet and focused on touching himself. He fucked his fist, hips jerking and lips forming a little ‘O’ at the thought of his best friend. That’s when it happened.

Steve felt a strong hand slide across his waist and into his briefs to grab onto his cock, making a fist and using the pad of his thumb to rub the sensitive pink head. He closed his eyes tight, and shut his mouth, somehow thinking maybe Bucky would believe that he’s been asleep the whole time. This had to be some sort of crazy fever dream. There was no way this was really happening. Steve’s brain felt like it was going to explode.

Clearly Steve was wrong when he felt Bucky’s lips against his neck. This wasn’t a dream at all.

_“Thought I wouldn’t hear you, hm?”_ Bucky said groggily, eyes barely open. He moved his hips forward so that his dick was pressed up against Steve’s ass, and chuckled when the smaller boy moaned and pressed back against him desperately. _“Tell me, what were you doing there Stevie?”_

Steve felt his stomach flutter at the nicknames but he was still frozen, not able to move in the state of shock he was in. Bucky continued to work his mouth on Steve’s neck, peppering light kisses one moment then sucking deep purple bruises the next. Not able to stay still any longer, the smaller boy whined and pressed his ass hard against Bucky’s groin, making him gasp.

_“Look at me, doll.”_ The older boy let go of Steve’s dick and sucked his teeth at the desperate whine he made. _“Relax, I’m gonna take care of you.”_

Bucky slid his hand up Steve’s side and wrapped his hand around his shoulder, pulling at it and motioning for him to lay on his back. Steve obliged, almost too quick. Once he was in the position that Bucky wanted him in, the covers were thrown off them. Steve shivered at the cold and brought his hands up to cover his growing erection through his briefs.

_“God, you’re beautiful.”_ Bucky crawled in between Steve’s legs, grabbing both of the smaller boys wrists and pinning them above his head. _“No hiding, Stevie, wanna see you, baby. So fucking pretty I swear it.”_

Steve felt blood rush into his cheeks. If the lights were on, Bucky would’ve already made a comment about his cheeks turning red, like he always does when Steve gets flustered. _‘Nice blush you got on Stevie, stealing makeup from your mom again?’_ It drove him crazy. He was never good at taking compliments. He was never really all that confident to begin with. Sure he could go out and get a dame if he wanted to, but being best friends with the most attractive man on the planet didn’t help either. He always felt like the second choice.

Steve felt Bucky’s cold hands sneak up his shirt, rubbing the pads of his thumbs against his sensitive nipples. The smaller boy arched his back, leaning into the touch and letting out a tiny moan.

_“Ah- shit, Buck,”_ Steve breathed, trying to take as much air into his lungs as he could. _“More- touch me more, please.”_

Steve would be embarrassed at how desperate he sounded if it weren’t for Bucky complying. The older boy got in between Steve’s legs and hooked his fingers onto his underwear, pulling them off in one quick motion.

_“This what you want, doll?”_ Bucky’s mouth trailed against Steve’s inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin just to make him jump. _“Look at you, all worked up, just for me?”_

Steve continued to whine while the older boy sucked love bites into his pale white skin. He tried his hardest to keep his hips still, but every time he felt Bucky’s soft lips trace his skin they jerked up almost involuntarily. He couldn’t help it, Bucky had that sort of effect on him. 

_“Hm, got a lovely idea...”_ Bucky whispered against skin, mouth dangerously close to Steve’s most intimate parts. He stared at the smaller boy’s hole, clenching around nothing and practically begging for attention.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s ankles, lifting them up above his head so that they were pressed together. Steve knew exactly where this was going. He grabbed his hard cock and began to pump himself before hearing a loud spank.

_“AH! Jesus- Bucky!”_ The smaller boy cried and tried to buck his hips, not being able to move with the grip Bucky had on his hips. He quickly dropped his cock and put his hands to his sides. Blood rushed to the surface of his skin, turning his left buttcheek a pretty pink color.

_“No touching, baby. You gonna be a good for me?” _

_“Yeah, yes- Buck, I will.”_ Steve nodded frantically because duh, he was going to do whatever Bucky said he wanted him to do. 

Bucky was in heaven. He’s wanted this for way too long now. To be in between Steve’s legs, having him fall pliant to his every touch, his every word. He took in the scent of the smaller boy. Steve always smelled like lavender and a little bit of smoke. Bucky loved it. Loved pulling Steve close to hug him, burying his nose into his soft blonde hair. He shook himself back to reality and moved in, sticking his tongue out and licking a fat stripe against Steve’s hole.

_“Fucking hell- Bucky...”_ Steve trembled and reached out his hand, smiling when he felt Bucky grab it and intertwine their fingers together.

The older boy continued lapping at the pink hole in front of him, delving his tongue inside and feeling Steve shudder around him every time he breached through the tight ring of muscle. Bucky kept a tight grip on the smaller boy’s legs, keeping them upright and straight while he ate Steve out. Every now and again he would tongue at Steve’s balls, taking them into his mouth one by one and sucking on them painfully slowly.

A good two minutes passed, Steve continued to squirm at every flick of Bucky’s tongue, pushing his hips forward and begging for more. Bucky could tell he was getting impatient, and also extremely close. 

_“Buck- God, you gotta give me something more,”_ Steve begged, and Bucky released his grip, letting the smaller boy relax and lower his legs. _“I’ll be good, please.”_

Bucky raked his nails across Steve’s thighs before lunging forward and kissing him hard. 

_“Course you’ll be Stevie,_” He spoke softly, flicking his tongue against the smaller boy’s earlobe. _“Always so good. Wanna do something,”_

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Bucky laughed, kissing his friend on the forehead. It’s amazing how even the littlest things about Steve made him fall more and more in love with him.

_“Want you to suck me off... you ever do that before?”_ Bucky caressed his cheek. Dumb question because _of course_Steve hasn’t done that before. Or he at least hopes he hasn’t.

Steve shook his head. Sure he’s thought about it, sometimes he never _stops_ thinking about it. But never thought the day would come where he would get the opportunity to have Bucky’s actual dick in his mouth.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hands and pulled him close, then flipped the both of them so that the smaller boy was hovering on top. His breath came out in little huffs as he shoved his naked thigh in between Bucky’s and ground against him. Every time his sensitive, bare dick brushed against the older boy’s clothed crotch he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

_“Ah– Easy now, babydoll,”_ Bucky noticed the boys labored breathing and stopped a moment, moving his hand up to cup Steve’s cheek and check in with him. _“You alright? Wanna get some water?”_

Steve shook his head and took a deep breath. He was fine. He wanted this. He gave Bucky a tiny smile and a nod and continued to rub himself against him.

Bucky always worried about Steve. He felt like it was his duty to. He knew how easily the boy got sick. The list of health problems he had was almost a page and a half long. He’s wanted Steve like this forever, but he was so afraid of hurting him. Hurting Steve would always be his biggest fear.

_“Wanna taste you,”_ Steve brushed his lips against Bucky’s then slid down his body. He dipped his head down, nuzzling his nose against the brunet’s clothed cock, then hooked his fingers onto his underwear and slid them down. _“Please.”_

The smaller boy stared in awe as Bucky’s dick bobbed against his stomach. He still couldn’t believe how gorgeous Bucky looked in that fucking shirt. It was so tight, and the way it came right above his belly button made Steve want to sob. The way his abs glistened with sweat. The thin trail of wispy hair underneath his belly button leading down to his nicely groomed pubes. Steve felt like he was going to start drooling. He gently grabbed the dick in front of him and stared at his friend in the eyes. Bucky’s dick looked _huge_ in Steve’s hands. He was already pretty big to begin with, but the way his small, frail hands wrapped around him and slowly moved up and down, was something Bucky already knew he would never get tired of watching.

_“God- you’re gorgeous baby,”_ Bucky felt like crying at the sight in between his legs. Steve looking up at him through those sinfully long lashes while he lazily jerked him off. He would grind his hips against the mattress everytime Bucky would let out a particularly loud groan. _“Anybody ever tell you how pretty you are?”_

_“Not ‘til now.”_

With every syllable Steve drew he inched closer to Bucky’s cock until his lips were finally surrounding it. The older boy bucked his hips and Steve used his free hand to pin him back against the bed. Bucky gasped at his friend’s sudden dominance, but obeyed and let him get back to what he was doing. Steve gave a few sloppy, experimental sucks, using his hand to work the rest of the dick he couldn’t fit inside his mouth. Bucky could tell he didn’t know what he was doing, but he made up for it with enthusiasm. His eyes never _once _left Bucky’s, and his tongue... his _tongue_ was absolutely _sinful_. He constantly flicked it around the head of Bucky’s cock, pushing it flat against the slit and suckling on it gently until he felt the older boy’s thighs begin to shake. Steve changes positions so that he’s sitting on his heels. He bites his lip then leans down, and before Bucky can realize what’s happening, his entire dick is in his best friends mouth. The smaller man gagged around it, but continued to bob up and down, tears rolling down his cheeks and spit leaking out of the sides of his mouth. It was so sloppy and disgusting and Bucky loved every minute of it. Feeling his orgasm slowly approaching, he threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair and pulled him off of him.

Steve’s lips were cherry red and his eyes were wide His face glistened with a mixture of sweat and tears. Bucky was almost 100% sure he was the most beautiful man alive.

_“Come on my face, Buck.”_

So he did. Bucky took hold of his achingly hard cock and came all over his best friends face. Steve’s eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, hoping to get a taste of Bucky’s cum. He stayed still for a moment, letting the brunet ride out his orgasm. Bucky was sure he never came so hard in his life. He watched as Steve slowly opened his big blue eyes and brought his thumb up to the smaller boy's face, pushing the cum that lingered on his cheeks into his mouth. Steve sucked greedily on Bucky’s thumb still with the same dark look in his eyes.

_“C’mere,”_ Bucky spoke softly, coaxing Steve forward with his pointer finger. _“Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”_

The smaller boy climbed on top of his friend, straddling his thick thighs and gasping everytime their cocks brushed against each other. Bucky kicked off the underwear that pooled around his ankles and pulled Steve forward, trailing his lips against the blonde’s bare chest.

_“Bucky,”_ Steve whispered, pushing his chest up against Bucky’s mouth. _“Please.”_

_“What d’ya want, hm? Tell me.”_ Bucky flicks his tongue against one of Steve’s nipples. The smaller boy lurched forward and moaned, feeling Bucky smile against his chest.

_“Anything. Everything. ‘S long as it’s with you.”_

Then Bucky kissed him. Grabbed him by the face and smashed their lips together like it was the last time they would ever be able to do it. He’s never wanted anything more in his life than for Steve to be his, and the fact that he has the smaller boy naked on his lap, desperately grinding against him and moaning into his mouth. Well, that was just a lot to process at the moment.

Bucky slides his hands down Steve’s sides and grabs his round ass, slipping a finger in between his cheeks and pressing against his hole. Steve yelps at that, pushing his ass back trying to get the digit inside of him.

_“Want me to finger you? Get you all nice and wet and open for my cock?”_

God the _mouth_ on this kid. Steve didn’t even attempt to speak and just nodded frantically, rocking his hips against his friend, breathing hotly against his mouth. Bucky brought his fingers up to Steve’s fucked red lips and mouthed _‘open’_. His normally bright, happy eyes grew dark as the smaller boy parted his lips and swirled his tongue around the long digits. For someone with no experience Steve sure knew how to work him up. Bucky pulled his fingers out of Steve’s mouth, bringing them down to where he wanted them most.

The brunet gently circled the boy’s hole with his middle finger and Steve arched his back, staring at him with pleading eyes. Bucky knew exactly what Steve wanted, but acting oblivious was fun and Steve looked so damn pretty when he was desperate.

_“Tell me what you need,” _ Bucky mutters against Steve’s neck, sucking a pretty bruise into the pale white flesh. _“Wanna hear you say it.”_

He drew gentle circles with his thumb onto Steve’s thigh while his other hand still teased at his hole, feeling it clench as he touched it. The smaller boy shivered on his lap, not sure whether to grind forward or push his hips back. He decided on both, and Bucky’s eyes just about rolled back into his head feeling Steve’s hard dick rub onto his.

_“I want you to fuck me.”_ Steve whispers, almost like he’s confessing a secret. _“God- I **need** you to fuck me.”_ He says it again, desperately this time.

That’s all Bucky needed to hear so he could start working a finger into the smaller boy. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck and throws his head back, letting out needy little moans as another finger is pushed inside of him. The dull ache of being stretched around Bucky’s long fingers made Steve’s brain short-circuit. He bounced up and down, desperately trying to get the fingers further into him. 

The smaller boy knew he succeeded when he felt Bucky’s fingertips ghost up against the tiny bundle of nerves inside of him.

_“FUCK- oh my god,”_ Steve swore he saw stars. He loved how Bucky’s fingers filled him up, stretched him open, left him wanting more.

He’s decided he’s had enough. He gripped the brunet’s wrist, pulling the slick fingers out of himself. Knees buckling, Steve takes hold of Bucky’s hard cock and positions it against his hole.

_“Jesus Stevie, you love it huh?”_ Bucky groans, trying his hardest not to grab the boy’s slim waist and bury his cock deep inside of him.

Steve nods and continues to tease him, fluttering his hole around the head of Bucky’s cock. He bites his lip and slowly begins to sink down onto the length. It’s a _lot._ Bucky was huge, and he felt even bigger inside of him. He stopped halfway, taking a minute to adjust to the stretch.

It felt like Steve’s hole was made specifically to take Bucky’s dick, and by the look on the smaller boy’s face when Bucky lifted his hips and pushed the rest of his thick cock inside of him, he thinks he agrees as well.

The two boys sat still and quiet for a moment. Bucky thread his fingers through Steve’s hair and began to rub gentle circles into his scalp.

_“Mmm...”_ The blond boy practically purrs, his hole clenching around Bucky’s cock which was now completely inside of him. Brow furrowed, he rocks his hips experimentally and begins moving up and down slowly.

_“God- you’re so tight,”_ Bucky groans, gently tugging at the blonde’s hair and thrusting up to meet Steve’s little bounces. _“Does it feel good?”_

He nodded frantically, squeezing his eyes shut. The head of Bucky’s cock was nestled right against his prostate. He was so painfully hard, his poor dick bouncing up and down against his stomach. As much as he wanted this to last forever, Steve knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

_“Bucky,”_

_“Hmm, doll?”_

_“More... please, you fill me up so good.”_

Bucky chuckled, his heart fluttered watching a blush creep up onto Steve’s face. Innocent little Steve Roger’s begging for more of his cock. This night truly couldn’t get any better.

_“Such a filthy mouth on you,”_ The brunet teased, hands wandering down Steve’s chest and making their way to his sensitive nipples. He rolled the tiny buds between his fingertips and squeezed, watching eagerly as they perked up and turned a pretty bright pink color to match the blush on Steve’s face. _“Would love to hear some more of it...”_

Steve pouted and turned his head, looking away from Bucky before he felt a hand on his chin bringing him back into view. 

_“Look at me. Tell me what you need, baby.”_

Bucky placed his hands on either side of the smaller boy’s hips and grabbed them, hard enough to make Steve squeak at the way his fingers pressed into his sensitive skin.

“I wanna cum, Buck– please make me cum,”

Steve’s voice was desperate and fucked out and Bucky was almost sure he had tears in his eyes. He grabbed the smaller boy’s cock and began pumping it hard and fucking up into him at the same time. Bucky hit that spot inside Steve with every single thrust and knew the blond was close when his hole began to clench around his cock.

_“Gonna fill you up with my cum, baby boy,”_ Bucky growled, hands still gripping Steve’s hips, lifting them up and down as he fucked into him. _“Then I want you to make a mess all over me, think you can do that?”_

Bucky already knew the answer by the look on his face, but hearing Steve’s needy little _“yes”_ sent him over the edge completely. His vision faded to black as he spilled into the smaller boy, and just like he said he would, Steve orgasmed not too long after, cumming all over Bucky’s stomach and that damn shirt he had on. The sight was so beautiful that he had to take mental snapshot of it so he could draw it someday.

Steve lay his head against Bucky’s chest, listening as his heart beat slowly went back to normal. They stayed like that for a while until Bucky noticed Steve falling asleep. He pulled his soft dick out of the smaller boy’s hole, smiling at the little noise Steve made. Bucky grabbed his boxers and wiped them both down. It was gross, but showering wasn’t an option, especially when Steve was climbing off of him lap and dozing off almost immediately.

So Bucky gave in. He covered them both with the duvet and wrapped his arms around Steve’s tiny body. He had questions, a few actually. Was this gonna be a _thing?_ Were _they_ a _thing_ now? A million thoughts raced through his brain until he heard Steve’s soft, quiet voice come from beside him.

_“Love you, Buck.”_

And suddenly Bucky realized that everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hi omg all mistakes are mine bc im too lazy to have someone beta this but i hope you guys enjoy this!!! sorry the ending is bit rushed i have so many wips but wanted to finish this first bc it’s cute and im proud of it ok bye <3
> 
> follow me on twitter: @funeralthot :)


End file.
